The Jukebox
by DarkAngelLillith
Summary: Ended up doing the song meme that's going around lj. A little bit of everything inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers.

_**Warnings: Slash pairings in some**_

**A/N:** So I've joined in the music meme a little late. This was me checking out if my hand could type something without hurting. I ended up writing small scenes for fics I've written. I've marked them as such. There's G1 and 2007 Movie all around!

_**The rules were:**_ Writing: Put your entire music collection on shuffle, hit play, and write. Write for as long as each song plays and move on to a different writing when the song switches(even if it's mid-sentence). If nothing comes, it still counts. If you're listening to a comedian, you can skip it.

* * *

**Halo Theme (Mjolnir Mix) – Halo 2 Soundtrack**_ - G1 (Jazz, Bumblebee, Mirage)_

He didn't know how they were going to get out. He could hear them coming. Getting closer and closer... Everything had sounded so simple. Just get in. Get the information. Place the bomb and get out. It was supposed to be an easy job for them. Nobody counted on the information being false. Nobody imagined they could be walking into a trap. And nobody had any idea that the three top infiltrators were sent to their deaths.

Mirage was already wounded. He was the first one to be attacked. The one that had informed them that they'd been set up.

**Sad Mystery – Warcraft III** _- G1 (Primus)_

If they had known… But they never knew how much it hurt me. They call my name in joy, in sadness, in surprise and anger. They ask of me what they would ask of no other. Yet they don't hear me when I scream in pain for them to stop.

Please just stop… It hurts…

**Arrival at Kalimdor – Warcraft III** - _G1 (Ravage)_

Ravage was on the hunt. That stupid little Autobot was dead. She stalked quietly through the shadows. The red Autobot suspected nothing. She silently moved, the shadows covering her, and quickly she jumped.

Her jaws closed on a main energon line. He never knew what had happened. He never had a chance to retaliate. He offlined fast and she inwardly smiled. She was so hungry and now was the time to feed.

She lapped at the energon that left the dead mech's body before ripping him open with her claws to drink what was still inside. This kill would sustain her for a couple of days before she would need to hunt again.

**Right Now - Korn** -_ G1 (Megatron)_

What was more delicious than the dying screams of a mech? Knowing that you were the one responsible for that mech's death and suffering. Megatron lived for that. He lived for the rush of battle. He lived for the feeling of mech fluid on his hands and the screams reverberating on his audials. It was what being alive truly meant.

He earned his right to live by being the strongest. His proof was that he was still alive. A gladiator had to be strong and powerful or he was dead. And Megatron was the strongest and most powerful mech ever created.

**Should I Stay Or Should I Go – The Clash** -_ G1 (Elita/Shockwave)_

Elita stared at the Decepticon. Was he joking? Insane? Apparently, it was neither of the two and he was quite serious. What was she supposed to do now?

"Look, Shockwave, I'm flattered but I'm bonded."

The Decepticon looked downright miserable and Elita couldn't help but feel bad for him. She watched as he quickly straightened up and turned to leave.

"Wait." – She said, wondering if she was the one going crazy. He turned to look at her with that one big optic of his. "Pick me up at eight."

**Marshall Matters - Eminem**_ - G1 (Jazz,Prowl, can be slash or friendship)_

Jazz drank quietly. Prowl glanced at him, obviously worried. It wasn't every day that Jazz was so quiet. Prowl tried to think of a reason why the saboteur would be like that, but came up with nothing. He tried to finish refueling before returning to his office, but now he could feel Jazz's optics on him. Slowly, he looked at Jazz.

"Do you have a problem?" – He asked. No reason to beat around the bush.

Jazz shrugged. – "Nah. Just drinking a few, Prowler." - And he drank again to emphasize his point.

"You are not being yourself, Jazz. What is the matter?"

"Enjoy t'is side of me, Prowl. I don't show it t' everybody, but I think I trust ya t' not tell anyone you saw me like this. Now, let me drink som' more before ya go back t' your office."

"You are welcome to join me in my office. As long as you remain quiet. I do have work to finish." – He finished and stood up, waiting for a response. Jazz gave him a small smile and joined him.

"Thanks, Prowler."

"Don't call me that." – Prowl said, inwardly delighted at the light chuckles of the saboteur.

**Into the West – Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King Soundtrack**_ - G1 (can be Megatron or Optimus)  
_

They all said that death would be welcoming. That all would be welcomed into the Matrix and become one with Primus. Instead, I find myself in a cold place. Alone. So alone. I've been here for so long…

What I wouldn't give to be alive again. Away from this cold that makes my spark shiver. This wasn't what we were told was going to happen. So cold… Primus, if this is my punishment for leading my men into a war… Please forgive me… Please… I don't want to be alone anymore… I don't want to be cold anymore…

**The Last Spartan – Halo 2 Soundtrack** -_ 2007 Movie (All Spark)_

He was my child. All of them were. But he was special. So very special… Dear to my spark he was and I loved him more than any one of my children. Maybe that was my mistake. I loved him above all others and he loved me back. My dearest Lord High Protector…

**Undead 2 – Warcraft III**_ - 2007 movie (Unknown mech of unknown faction)_

Why did it had to be like this? Everything they did. Everything they fought so hard to get. It had all been for nothing. It didn't matter which side won if there was no home to return to. And they had destroyed the planet with their petty squabbles.

What they said never mattered. Not truly. And those that believed them had been nothing but fools. It hadn't been about peace through tyranny. It hadn't been about freedom for all sentient beings. It had been all about power.

Power… Power to rule and command. Power to say what would be done. What was wrong and what was right. That was all that mattered. That was what destroyed a mighty race and drove it to the brink of extinction.

It didn't matter now. Nothing did anymore. He was the last and he would soon offline. Would Primus forgive him for helping in murdering Cybertron?

**Diary of Jane – Breaking Benjamin** _- It Started with a Feeling (Sideswipe/Optimus)_

Sideswipe knew what he was feeling was wrong, but he couldn't help it. At least he had done the right thing. For the first time in his life he lied to Prime. He lied and told him he felt nothing. Lied and said he didn't loved the Prime. Because… because Prime was bonded to Elita.

Sideswipe was not exactly one of the brightest mechs, but he knew what being bonded was. And he would not be the one to cause them suffering. Not even for his spark's desire.

**Dani California – Red Hot Chili Peppers** _- Memories (Skywarp/Soundwave)_

Skywarp moved to the rhythm. Who knew humans could have such addictive beats? He'd never been one for music before. Nope. Soundwave had been the one addicted to music. The vibrations, he had said, were delightful.

He offlined his optics, feeling the vibrations of the music travel through his body. His lover had been right, they felt delicious. He continued dancing; distracting himself in what had been his lover's hobby. He was so into the music, that he never felt the other entering the room. He started when he felt the other's energy field touching his.

"Don't" – He had said and Skywarp complied. Bodies close but not touching. Like a parody of their lives after that horrible day they crossed paths with Megatron.

**Human 1x – Warcraft III **- _Snapshots! (Mikaela)_

Mikaela sometimes wondered what life would've been like if she hadn't met the Autobots. If she'd never bothered to get into Sam Witwicky's car. It wasn't like she regretted anything. No. In fact, she was thankful every day of her life for it.

She had led a wonderful life. She had a wonderful husband (though he hated being called that). She had a beautiful daughter. Her job had been prosperous. But now that the years were piling up, that she was feeling her age, she couldn't help but wonder if things would've been better if she'd never gotten in the car. She would've missed on a great life, but Bonecrusher wouldn't be left alone to do God knows what after she died. She feared the Decepticon would go back to his war and leave their daughter behind.

**4th Movement of the Odyssey – Halo 2 Soundtrack** - _Memories (Skywarp/Soundwave)_

As one they both danced. Moving to the rhythm faster and faster until they were lost in frenzied dance. Skywarp forgot where he ended and Soundwave began. He was lost in his own world. A world where there was only music and the thought that his Soundwave still loved music.

The cassette player danced, also on his own little world. A confusing world where there was only him and the Seeker and somehow he didn't mind. It was as if the flyer had done this before with him. Moving close enough to send their energy fields haywire, but never truly touching each other. It drove the Communications Officer crazy. The way the Seeker seemed to pulse with the rhythm of the music.

For one fleet second Soundwave remembered. He remembered doing this before with the Seeker writhing before him. And he remembered what almost happened. Well, better finish it this time.

And without thinking, because music always took the more rational part of him, he retracted his facemask and hooked one hand behind the seeker's head, touching for the first time since they began dancing together and pulling him into a kiss. A kiss that meant the end of the dance and the beginning of a new one.

Skywarp didn't mind the change one bit. In fact, he was so lost in the rhythm and having Soundwave again, so close, that he didn't care that the Soundwave he ached for was supposed to be dead. He forgot that he was supposed to hate this new Soundwave.

**Creep - Radiohead** - _It Started With A Feeling (Sideswipe/Optimus)_

He smiled happily. Prime kissed him! Primus, he was such a sparkling, but he felt his spark pulse happily. Sunny was wondering what had him in such a mood, but Sideswipe wanted to keep this for himself for a while. Besides, he wasn't sure Sunny would be happy for him.

This wasn't like his brother's infatuation with the resident bug. Sideswipe felt the happiness dimming. Prime was a bonded mech. Sideswipe had no right to be falling in love with a bonded mech. Not any bonded mech, but his commander and leader. Sunny will be pissed when he found out… Scratch that; everyone will be pissed if they ever found out.

**Breath – Breaking Benjamin**_ - The Romance No One Saw Coming (Jazz/Soundwave)_

Jazz felt like dying. Pretending to be happy was getting harder and harder to do. He already asked to be relocated away from Earth. Staying in one of the Moonbases was better than living here, where he was reminded of him… Soundwave.

He still couldn't believe he was dead. The saboteur still went to their meeting place, trying to convince himself that it was all a lie and that Soundwave would appear at any moment. But he couldn't fool his processor for long… Soundwave was dead and there was nothing he could do.

And if he had to live, he would. But he would live as far away as he could from this place. Maybe then he will stop wishing for death to take him if only to see the Decepticon one more time.

**When you were young – The Killers**_ - Winning the Battle (Ratchet/Sam)_

Sam stared at the Autbots. They've got to be kidding because he wasn't really that dense.

"I know about Ratchet's and Mikaela's little war, I'm not as dumb as you might think."

Now it was the Bots' turn to look surprised.

"You knew?" – Bumblebee cried confused. – "But… But… Ratchet and you…"

"Are doing quite fine." – Sam finished with a smile as the Autobots looked uncomfortable. They never liked to be reminded of the Earthling/Cybertronian relationship. He couldn't help but grin widely as he continued. – "Look, I thought it childish then and I still do, but I don't care. I never did. I love him. I really do."

**8 Mile - Eminem**_ - Memories (unrequited, Thundercracker/Skywarp)_

Thundercracker might feel something for Skywarp. He wasn't completely oblivious to his own feelings. He was just a little too good at denial. It just hurt too much if he gave in and acknowledged them. Skywarp would never love him.

He'd been there when Megatron_ 'recruited'_ the teleporter. He had seen the desperation that had driven the seeker to plead for his lover's life. He knew Skywarp still loved the son of a glitch. It didn't matter that the purple Seeker always ran to him when he needed release. It didn't matter that Skywarp followed after him like a puppy most of the time. His feelings will never be returned, but that didn't mean that he couldn't do something about it.

He was Skywarp's release. His friend. The one that kept him out of trouble, until now. Because Megatron had turned his attention to the teleporter and Thundercracker could do nothing to keep him safe. Unless… Primus forgive him, he was going to die protecting the purple menace.

**Welcome Home – Coheed & Cambria**_ - It Started With A Feeling (Elita/Shockwave)_

Elita felt her spark break. She could feel Optimus' overload through their bond and it made her feel sick. For once, she was glad that the distance between each other dampened considerably the bond. She didn't relish the idea of getting the full brunt of it…

She wanted to scream and rage and go to Earth, weapons blazing, and tear the spark out of whoever had taken her Optimus from her. She could feel it… he was finally gone from her. The love and devotion that had been constantly sent her way was no more. No… It was there. She just wasn't the recipient of it.

She gritted her dentals, her optics flashing dangerously. Prime didn't love her anymore. Fine. If she was truthful to herself, her love had dimmed also, but she hadn't gone out and interfaced with the first port available! She had remained faithful. To him. To his cause. Well, if he couldn't do the same for her… then maybe it was time she went after a little happiness of her own.

She sighed depressed, for there was only one mech that had fascinated her. Millions of years of fighting each other would do that. Too bad Shockwave was the enemy.

**Through the Fire and Flames - Dragonforce**_ - Family (Prowl, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker)_

Run. Run and never look back. They were here. They were coming and they were going to kill everyone in their path.

The purple insignia said it all. Decepticons. How they got in, no one knew, but the explosions and destruction that accompanied them confirmed his suspicion. Iacon will fall tonight.

He ran. He needed to find them. They couldn't get separated. Not now. He refused to survive one more time if they fell.

Twin blurs. One red and the other yellow. They were locked in battle, doing what they were created to do. Prowl stopped, entranced at the deadly dance his adopted creators were locked in. Sound came nearby and he joined on a dance of his own. He hadn't mastered diffusion for nothing. He was suddenly glad that Sunstreaker had been adamant about him at least learning one fighting style.

He quickly finished with his opponent, for the first time ending the battle by taking his opponent's life. He stared transfixed at the sight, until a black hand took him out of his musing.

"Good job, Prowlie." – Sideswipe said. Prowl noticed that his hands were wet. Mechfluid…

"Don't freeze now, Prowl. We need to get out of here." – Sunstreaker said and Prowl forced himself to look at them.

"I know a way out. Just do what I say."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Not mine

**A/N: **I was bored and my other fics aren't cooperating. So, here's more! There are some related to previous fics. They are marked as such. Like always, tell me of my mistakes and I'll fix them. Reviews are very much welcomed. Really.

* * *

**Earth City – Halo 2 Soundtrack -** _G1 (Steeljaw)_

The cat like mech ran across the field. Seldom did he allow himself the small luxury. But now he ran and ran, feeling the air pass him by. He loved this place, alien though it was to his optics. So much to see and explore. So many experiences to be had.

He paused to examine a new scent and dashed off after it. Getting farther away…

**Donde el Aire es Ceniza – **_Laura Pausini - __G1 (Jazz)_

Jazz closed his eyes and willed the music to make him forget. The mission had been a success, but it didn't feel like that to him. The haunting image of the dead came to his optics and he sighed.

It had been his job, but he never meant for the neutrals to get hurt. They've been too close to the Decepticon base. Casualties of war…

Not long ago he'd been one of those neutrals. Not long ago he joined the Autbots. He had truly believed he was doing the right thing. Now, he wasn't so sure. His superiors were pleased, but the dead… He was fighting for the rights of everyone, but who fought for the dead?

**High Charity – Halo 2 Soundtrack** -_ G1 or 2007 movie (Unknown Earth bound mech)_

Humans were such interesting creatures. He'd never given them much thought before, but he had to admit Jazz and Bumblebee were excused in their little obsessions with humanity. He was unusually attracted to their spirituality. Unlike them, humans had no spark and they'd never seen their creators. Yet, they…

**Until It Sleeps – Metallica** -_ G1 (Multiple Personality Prowl/Jazz)_

He could feel It lurking at the back of his awareness. It was cool logic and calculations. He hated It, though he understood why the others needed It more than him.

It was always amused when he resisted. This was his body, It had no right to use it for its purposes. Only, It was a better fighter than he could ever be.

Sometimes he forgot It wasn't the true owner of this body. It spent so much time outside that he had become a spectator of his own life… or was it Its life?

He wanted out. He wanted It gone. He wanted to be the owner of his own processor. But no one knew It existed. Not even Ratchet. Not even his beloved Jazz… or more correctly, It's lover, Jazz.

**The Train Kept A Rollin' – Aerosmith** -_ G1 (Ironhide/Chromia)_

He wondered if he would ever see her again. Their meeting had been pretty intense. He'd been drinking at the bar, minding his own business when she came in. Her paintjob was an unobtrusive blue and her frame sturdy. She wasn't ugly, but Ironhide had seen prettier femmes.

He would've forgotten about her, if it wasn't because five minutes after she walked in she was kicking aft. It looked like a mech had not kept his hands to himself and Ironhide watched amused as the femme beat him offline. She had looked at him, optics blazing in anger.

Ironhide knew right then that he was in love. She wasn't the prettiest, but a femme that could hold her own was worth more credits than his processor could count. She had fire and Ironhide had always been attracted to fire. She was kicked out of the bar and Ironhide kept on wondering if he would ever see her again.

**Say It Ain't So – Wheezer -** _G1 (Ratchet/unknown dead femme)_

So what if they thought he'd become addicted to high grade. He would rather be intoxicated than face the truth. She was gone…. She was gone and he remained. Why? He was supposed to perish with her. Yet, his spark refused to die out.

He knew they were talking about him. The one that didn't die when his bonded died. They didn't understand that he couldn't die. He promised her… He promised her even though all he wanted was to force his spark to fade out and follow her.

A clicking and chirping sound distracted him from his high grade. He sighed tiredly before going to the small berth. He promised, didn't he? He promised he would live and take care of their sparkling.

**The Riders of Rohan – Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers Soundtrack** - _G1 (Rumble, Frenzy)_

They walked silently. It wouldn't do to be discovered. Soundwave would be so proud of them. The heavy footsteps of one of the bigger mechs made them stop, their dark coloring allowing them to hide in the shadows. As the mech disappeared, they carried on.

Kaon was a hard place to live. Especially now that energon was becoming harder to find. It wasn't unusual to see bigger mechs cannibalizing the smaller ones. Soundwave usually protected them, but he gave most of his energon to them and was on the brink of stasis if he didn't refuel soon. Rumble and Frenzy had braved the streets of Kaon, but they had found it. Energon for Soundwave. Because without Soundwave, they were dead anyways.

**Transformers-Black Lab –**_ G1 (Ironhide)_

It never ended. They fought and fought and still… He was tired of it all. Tired of fighting and watching mechs younger than him fall. But he couldn't give up. He refused to. If he knew one thing, it was that he couldn't let the Decepticons win. No. Never.

He will stand strong against them for as long as Primus allowed. He lived through the Golden Age and he still hoped that one day the younger mechs could live through something similar. If only to help them avoid past mistakes and not let history repeat itself.

**Welcome to the Jungle – Guns and Roses – **_G1 (Blaster)_

Blaster was sure he had reached the Mtrix. Well, as close as the Matrix as he could get while still functional. This planet was filled with sound. At first it was disconcerting and confusing. The amount of used frequencies still made his processor reel.

There was radio and telephones and television and internet. And that wasn't counting the amount of sound that came natural to the planet. Birds and other organic animals. Even the wind and the water carried on some sort of song to his audios. He was never bored again.

Above all he loved the music. He was no Jazz. He had no patience for the more deep musical appreciation. Sure, he knew it, but he preferred the loud songs. The songs that no one could ignore. And rock… Well, rock might have some very disconcerting lyrics, but the rhythm, the guitars, the vocals… He loved them!

**Soothsayer – Buckethead** - _2007 Movie (Sam)_

Maybe there was still hope out there. Sam liked to believe there was. Otherwise, he was the sole responsible of the extinction of the coolest race to ever exist on the Universe.

Sometimes, he wished the Autobots hated him. He destroyed the All Spark. Why couldn't they hate him? Instead, they had become more than friends. They were family. It was hard knowing you caused the death of your entire family.

But he didn't wallow in his misery… well, not usually. No sacrifice, no victory, right? And he sacrificed as much as he could for the Autobots. He was willing to sacrifice his entire life for them. Mikaela had told him once, before leaving him for good, that he could search for eternity and still he wouldn't be forgiven because there was nothing to forgive.

Sam would've liked to believe that, but every time a new arrival came. Every time they were told what had happened at Mission City, he could see it in their optics. It was his entire fault that they would die.

Well he would be guilty no more. He had sacrificed three decades of his life on his search and he finally found his answer. It was so simple, really. All he had to do was ask.

So now he was standing on his room, touching the broken glyphs on the All Spark's shard.

"What do you want?" – It whispered. Weak and faint, but it was there.

"I don't want the Cybertronians to die." – He replied, trying to sound confident in his request.

"I can't do that like this. I am too weak. Unless…" – The voice almost faded and Sam feared his last hope had faded too. – "How much are you willing to sacrifice?"

**The Hornbug – The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers Soundtrack -** _2007 Movie (Mirage?)_

This was their last stronghold. Funny that it had to be some backwater planet so far away they didn't even know it existed until Optimus sent that message for them.

He would still fight for it. Strange as it may seem. This might not be his beloved Cybertron, but deep down in his spark he knew Cybertron was dead long before they even left.

He watched the lightshow created when the planet's sun set down. Cybertron never had something like that. He wondered how the Towers would look under the setting sun.

This might not be Cybertron, but it had so many small wonders. Who would've thought organic worlds could be this complex?

So he would fight. Not because he truly cared for the people inhabiting this place. Not because he hoped for…

**Comradeship – Warcraft III** - _2007 Movie (Bumblebee)_

Bumblebee now knew what Sam meant when he said he was giddy. He could barely stand still as they waited. They were coming. Primus, they were coming!

It had been a day since they received the transmission. Prowl and the twins were coming. And they said Wheeljack and First Aid were behind them. He couldn't wait for his family…

**2****nd**** Movement of the Odyssey – Halo 2 Soundtrack – **_2007 Movie (Sam, Ron)_

Sam didn't know what was worse. Having your car stolen after getting it or having your car turn into a giant robot. Having your father bail you out after your piece of junk car turned into a giant robot was definitely going to be in his 'worst things ever' list. Along with getting arrested by the crazy policeman. Really, that guy was worse than… well Sam had the suspicion that the guy was taking something. He was just too scared to say it though.

At least not while he waited for his father to pick him up. Because once his dad came everything would be alright. He will tell everything to his father and he will know what to do. Because he sure as hell was confused. Dad will believe him, right? That's what parents do. Although Sam had to admit that it was a pretty crazy story.

"Well son, what do you have to say?" – Ron asked as he stared at his only son. Sam flinched as he saw the disappointment in his eyes. Maybe it wasn't going to be as easy as he thought.

"My car." – He began, licking his lips anxiously. – "Well, my car is a giant robot. I swear it's the truth. I saw it. You believe me, right?"

**Life's A Show – Buffy: Once More With Feeling - **_2007 movie (Mikaela, Optimus)_

Mikaela wondered how exactly it had happened. One minute she leads a pretty normal life and the next she's getting inside Sam's car and having the greatest adventure of all time. She helped save the world. What more could she want?

She tried dating Sam afterwards, but… He just wasn't her type. He wasn't a bad boyfriend, she was just… She couldn't explain it. But without the adrenaline and the Autobots, she and Sam were at least friends.

But, once she got the guts to break up with him she found getting more and more distant from the group. It wasn't surprising, they wanted her. They wanted Sam. He was the hero, right?

So it was surprising to her to see Optimus at her house one day. - "Mikaela, are you alright?"

"Yes. What is it? What's wrong?"

"We were wondering the same thing. Ratchet is wondering where his apprentice has gone to."

**Rise of the Ancients (Night Elves) – Warcraft III** -_2007 Movie (Judy/Starscream Fic: Snapshots!_

Judy often wondered if Sam hated her. Not like he knew exactly the reason why she asked Ron for a divorce. Her son really didn't need to know she was cheating on her husband with one of the bad guys. Poor Sam had been crushed when he discovered not everything was right at home.

She chuckled as the form materialized behind her, arms encircling her and pulling her close to him. She loved when he did that, even though it had scared her shitless at first. He loved scaring her (It's why he did it in the first place), and his laughter made her forgive him. She would forgive Starscream almost everything. Though he did promise to never go against her Sam. It was the most she could get out of him, her country be damned!

**A Knife in the Dark – LOTR: Fellowship of the Ring Soundtrack –**_ G1 (Bumblebee, Grimlock) Fic: Insanity_

Bumblebee never had to fear much. At least not on the Base. He got along with everyone. That was why he never saw it coming. He'd been so busy checking his schedule that he never saw Grimlock coming.

He felt someone tackle him. He'd been too surprise to do something about it when he could and by the time he got his bearings it was too late. Somehow the ceiling was getting closer and then static.

**Walk through the fire – Buffy: Once More With Feeling – **_G1 (Sideswipe) Fic: It Started With a Feeling_

Sideswipe didn't even bother to look at the others. He knew he must be making quite scene being covered in energon and mechfluid. Ratchet stepped forward as quickly as he could, but the twin walked past him.

"It's not mine." – He growled as he passed the medic. And unspoked 'too bad it wasn't' the medic had gotten good at identifying in the red mech's words. He was left staring as the mech went to the washracks.

Another fight. Another battle. He survived. Just like he promised Sunstreaker before he… The pain in his spark almost made him black out, but he was getting better. Not that he really wanted to improve but he couldn't die. Not yet. He still had Decepticons to kill and a brother to avenge.


End file.
